A user of a portable mobile communication device may want to view a larger presentation of the portable mobile communication device display on an electronic device, e.g., a television, monitor, smart screen, tablet, etc. Additionally, a user of the portable mobile communication device may want to use the portable mobile communication device as an interaction device to interact with information displayed on the electronic device. What is needed is a method to enable the portable mobile communication device to accomplish these functions and to seamlessly switch between these functions.